Dragon Ball UA: The Loving Predator!
by ltj056
Summary: A young girl has lived her life on the street, until she meets someone who can take her away from the dreadful place and become a hero.


**Multiverse History is back, though it's more like a special of UA. Why I'm ditching the Multiverse History part of the title, but the concept is entirely the same. The backstory of one fighter from the TOP. This time is Sanka/Kakunsa.**

 **-AGE 761-**

In a raining alleyway **(Just visualize a generic city.)** , a young girl, who appeared to be six years old, with brown hair and eyes was wearing wearing a brown cloak. She was shivering and holding herself. She saw a rat walking by with a piece of food in it's mouth, grabbed it, and ate it whole. She gagged for a moment, before vomiting all over the ground. She looked around and saw a person, "Please help me."

The person looked repulsed by the child and passed her by. The girl reached out with trembling hands. She passed out.

 **-Age 764-**

The same girl, now nine, was lurking beside a fruit stand at night. With the stereotypical fat seller with a rainbow shirt and black pants of such away, the girl grabbed an apple from the stand and started to sneak to an ally, "Thief!" 

The girl ran into an ally and started to climb above a dumpster. She jumped above a fence and continued to run. She stopped at a corner and looked around to see that no one else was there. She took the apple and started to bite it hungerly. She didn't leave anything, not even the core. She wiped her mouth on her arm and started to run fast. She ran into an alleyway and saw a bunch of boxes. She crawled into it, covered herself with a torn blanket, and closed her eyes.

 **-Age 771-**

The girl, now seventeen, woke up and stretched. Her stomach rumbled and she moaned in pain. She climbed up the wall to the roof and saw the same stand. She sighed and climbed down. She started to sneak towards the stand and was about to grab a fruit, but her wrist was grabbed by a man in a black suit and the stand owner emerged with a smug look,"Ya been robbin' me joint for years, ya little thief. But, that's all over now!"

The man grabbed the girl and pulled her away. A black van appeared, opened it's back doors, and the man threw her into it. She was breathing heavily and the van started to move. The girl had a look of terror on her face and can't help but wonder one thing, 'Where am I going?'

 **-Twenty Minutes Later-**

The van stopped and the girl saw the door open, revealing three men in suits. The girl was grabbed by them and brought into a large orange building. They kept dragging her, until they came to a door, "Get in here!"

The men opened the door and threw her into it. A man who bore a striking resemblance to the stand owner was tapping his finger on the desk, "So, ya been robbing one of my joints, eh?"

The girl looked at him with a desperate look, "I needed to eat something! No place would let me work there." 

The man grabbed her by her shirt and growled, "Ya thinkin' that's an excuse to rob one of my joints?"

"I didn't have a choice!" 

"I ain't givin' none of them hoots about ya not having a choice! Ya robbed from me and now you're gonna be a payin'!"

The girl's eyes widened as she was dragged away by the men who dragged her in.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

In a large room with a large purple stage and people sitting at white tables, spot lights started to illuminate the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen! We present a few new gals such as the lovely Tokage Nigu!"

A red lizard woman wearing a flamenco dress strolled onto the stage. In the back stage, the girl was wearing a dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. It wasn't even much of a dress. It was more like she was just wearing blue ribbons that covered her nipples and her pelvic area. She was sitting down on a box and holding her head, "Next up is our newest member! The Mysterious Girl!"

The girl didn't stand up and tried to move away, but a collar she was wearing shocked her and made her move towards the curtain. She walked into the spotlight and watched as all of the the audience cheered and eyed her body. She was constantly getting shocked as a metal pole descended in front of her. She forced herself to twirl around it, showing herself off to the people. There was more cheering and the girl continued to twirl around, showing herself off to the onlookers. This continued until she heard the voice call out, "You're part is done little lady."

The MG was shocked again and she ran back to where she was before. She breathed in and the boss appeared in front with a cigarette, "Not bad, not bad at all. Keep this up and you might be out of debt in, say, twenty years!"

He laughed, puffing smoke out, and was about to walk off, but the girl grabbed his arm, "Do you have a place for me to sleep?"

The boss jerked his arm out of her grip and slapped her, "You sleep on your own property! Also, the debt just doubled!"

MG headed outside and sat down next to a dumpster.

 **-Three Weeks Later-**

MG was doing a twirling around on one leg and the crowd was cheering as loudly as they were before. She looked at the audience with a clearly fake smile, but saw one figure that stood out. She was an old woman with a muscular figure, red eyes, grey hair, and was wearing a blue sweatshirt and shorts. MG strolled towards the back of the stage and sighed, "How much longer do I have to do this?"

A bear man in a suit holding a clipboard came up to her, "Mystery Girl. You have a woman who wants to have a personal session with you. Session room B."

MG tightened her fist, but was shocked by the collar. She started to stroll down the hallway, until she saw a room with a golden B on it. She forced herself to put on a bright smile and walked into the pink room with a pink bed, "Are you ready?!"

She saw that the person she was having was the old lady from earlier, but that didn't stop her smile. Mostly because she would get shocked again if she did, "You must be who I'm supposed to see!"

The woman stood up with a stern face, "And you must be the girl who, unlike everyone else in this loveless building, is forced to work here against her will."

MG gasped, "How did you-"

She received a stronger shock than before and fell to the ground. The woman stared at her as she glowed blue blue, "Mid-mid-mid-Midiamurea!" 

She glowed brighter and her eyes turned red and her skin and hair turned blue, "Hunting down those with no love in their hearts!"

Her clothes turned into a one piece, skin tight blue clothing with green ribbons, a ring where her cleavage is, and grew a blue mask, "The roar of love!" 

She grew a tail, "Kakunsa!"

She swiped her claw at the girl's collar and it fell to the ground. The girl breathed in relief and saw her new savior, "W-who are you?"

Kakunsa went dead stare at her, "I know you were being shocked, but you really didn't hear it?"

MG stood up, "Don't get mad at me! I was being shocked by that collar!"

The door was busted open with two men in suits, "Is every loveless fiend on this planet in a tuxedo?"

MG looked at confused, "A what?"

"We'll talk later!" She said before grabbing her and jumping through the roof.

Kakunsa saw a water tower and kicked it, causing it to crash into the building and boosting her away from the building. While the MG was screaming, "Put me down!"

Kakunsa landed on one roof and let MG down. Kakunsa kneeled down next to her, "Are you okay?"

MG backed up towards the edge of the roof with a frightned look, "What are you?!"

Kakunsa smirked and posed, "I am Midia Murea, Kakunsa! Maiden of Strength and Love! Loyal servant of the Goddess of Destruction Helles!"

MG's face turned to distrust, "Helles isn't real. She's just some fairy tail."

Kakunsa frowned at this and transformed back into her original form, "I can assure you that Lord Helles is very much real and she is everything the legends describe."

"If she really is real, why hasn't she 'destroyed the ugliness' here?" 

Midia shifted her gaze to the sky, "We had only recently noticed this world's desperate need for love."

MG gritted her teeth and stood up to face the Maiden, "I've been left on these street for all of my life and you only saw things wrong a few days ago?!"

Midia's eyes widened, "You've been on the street your whole life?" 

MG started to shed tears, " _YES!_ I have been on the street for as long as I can remember! Being forced to hunt things like rats and steal from fruit stands just to stay alive! I don't even know what my parents looked like or why they left me?!"

MG kneeled over and started to sob, "All they ever gave me was a note and a name."

Midia walked over to MG and sat down next to her, "What's your name?"

MG didn't even look at her and held onto her legs, "Sanka. Sanka Ku."

Midia placed her arm around Sanka with a smile on her face, "Sanka? That's a lovely name."

Sanka didn't say anything and just kept sobbing, "Sanka, would you like to come with me?" 

This sentence cause Sanka to slow down on sobbing and loosened her hold on her knees, "What?" 

Midia put her hands on Sanka's shoulders and made her look into her eyes, "What I mean is that I want to take you with me. Let me train you in the ways of love."

She inched closer to Sanka's face, "Become a warrior of love."

Sanka looked shocked with her mouth agape, but it was later replaced by tears and a smile, "Yes. Yes, I will!"

Sanka hugged Midia tightly, which the Maiden happily returned with a smile. Sanka held on as tight as she could, "I don't know what to do."

"It'll be alright Sanka. I know you'll do great things."

Midia loosened up and held Sanka by her shoulders, "I know that this is something large to take in, but right now we have to get back to my ship."

Sanka tilted her head, "Ship?" 

This caused the Maiden to look off into space and rubbed her head, "This is going to be fun."

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

Sanka and Midia were walking through a grey hallway with Sanka looking around with a scared look on her face, which Midia took notice of, "It'll be okay Sanka. Relax."

They went through a door with and saw a blue ship with the shape of a lion. Sanka's jaw dropped as she saw the ship, "Wow! That's a ship?"

Midia placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?"

Sanka's eyes became stars,"It's like a giant dumpster."

Midia slowly turned to Sanka with her face frozen in the smile, but immediately turned back to the ship, "Anyway. Let us depart-"

"Hey!"

Midia turned to see the boss with two men holding blasters and Sanka got behind her, "Ya's getting away with my property!"

Midia sighed and held her hands up with her eyes to the ceiling, "Oh no. The fearsome boss has decided to deal with us personally."

"Darn skippy. Now hand her over or else my boys here are gonna-"

The boss didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as him and his goons were consumed by a yellow light, leaving nothing but dust. Midia groaned and rubbed Sanka's head, "They're gone."

Sanka peeked and saw that they vanished, 'What happened?"

Midia held her hand in front of Sanka's face and yellow energy started to emanate from it, "I used a Ki blast. Energy that I can control for attacks."

Sanka looked in awe at the light and reached towards it, "Woah….It's pretty."

Midia closed her hand and smiled, "We should get going."

She grabbed Sanka's hand and opened a door on the neck-like part of the ship. Sanka saw that it was plushy with blue and green all over. Sanka looked all over the interior with wide eyes when she heard Midia giggled, "I'll take you home."

Sanka turned to her as she opened a door that lead to a purple bed, "You can sleep here while we head there. It'll be a while." 

Sanka walked into the room and sat down on the bed. The door closed and she laid down, falling asleep the moment she hit the bed.

 **This didn't fit U2 a lot, I know. From here on out, it's going to be different. Think of it like 'this place is different from the rest of the universe' deal. It's only heard of Helles and the style of the rest of the universe and is just a dull, terrible planet to live on. If that sounds like our reality, that's because it might. Let's face it, our world sucks.**

 **Boss guy, doesn't matter, just a plot device, never appearing again, yata yata yata. Why do you think I had him appear very little and just killed him off?  
**

 **BEFORE YOU SAY IT! I want to point out that I am aware that Dragon Ball has always been very keen on people using their sexual appeal for comedy and that this is a bit of mood whiplash. Again, world has different tone from the rest of the universe and Sanka will be adapting to it. I'm gonna try to make it work, but that will be difficult from a tone perspective.**

 **Multiple chapters because I thought Kale's had an issue of moving too quickly and turned her life story up to the TOP into a summary of her, also I thought it'd be easier on me.**

 **Working on next TOP chapter. I'm hoping to have it done next week, but no promises.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
